Goliath II (Dumbo)
HeroesAndVillainsRock of Walt Disney "Dumbo" in (1941) Cast: *Dumbo - Goliath II (Disney) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mrs. Jumbo - Goliath II's Mother (Goliath II) *The Ringmaster - Professor Screweyes (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) *Casey Junior - Train (Anastasia) *Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose - Coahes, Boxcar, Cattle car, Flatcar and Caboose (Madagascar 3 Europe Most Wanted/An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West) *Mr. Stork - Orville (The Rescuers) *The Storks as Themselves *Bears - Bears (The Jungle Book/Fun and Francy Free) *Kangaroos - Kangaroos (Winnie the Pooh/The Rescuers Down Under) *Hippopotamus - Hippos (The Lion King 2) *Tigers - Rajah & Tigger (Aladdin/Winnie the Pooh) *Giraffes - Giraffes (The Lion King) *Horses - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Zebras - Zebras (The Lion King) *Camels - Camels (DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Lions - Lions (Phineas and Ferb) *Gorillas - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) *Hyenas - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Ostrichs - Ostriches (Fantasia) *Gossiping Elephants played: Mama Heffalump (Winnie the Pooh), Peaces and Ellie (IceAge) and Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Roundabout Man - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *The Ringmaster's Guards - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Joe the Janitor - Clayton (Tarzan) *Clowns as Themslveses *Pink Elephants - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Crow - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Glasses Crow - Iago (Aladdin) *Preacher Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) *Straw Hat Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Fat Crow - Friend Owl (Bambi) Scene: #Goliath II (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Goliath II (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Train"/Orville Brings A Delivery to Goliath II's Mother #Goliath II (Dumbo) Part 3 - Goliath II's Appearance #Goliath II (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Goliath II (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 6 - Gloiath II's Bath/Mother and Son Bond #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 7 - LeFou Makes Fun of Goliath II/Golitah II's Mother Goes Wild #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Jake's Appearance #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 9 - Jake Meet Goliath II/Professor Screweyes's Idea #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 10 - In Professor Screweye's Tent #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 13 - Goliath II and the Funny Animals/Timon Almost Forgot #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Clown Song"/Goliath II Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Heffalumps on Parade" #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Wilbur and His Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Goliath II/The Magic Feather #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" #Goliath II (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits Gallery: Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Dumbo Tve239-19600121-224.jpg|Goliath II's Mother as Mrs. Jumbo Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Himself Anastisa-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg|Train as Casey Jr. Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Dromeo.png| Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Camels as Camels Spirit and rain by nolling-d3bse3o.jpg|Horses as Horses Fantasia 2000 Ostriches.png|Ostriches as Ostriches Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Giraffes as Giraffes Phineas and Ferb Lions.png|Lions as Lions Bongo.jpeg| Fun-disneyscreencaps_com-2327.jpg|Bears as Bears 7Dwarfs.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof